


Place Of Learning

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: When Daniel touches something he shouldn’t, Sam and Jack embark on a journey that tests their personal bond.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Place Of Learning

“Daniel! I told you not to-”

A bright yellow flash zapped through the air.

“-touch anything!” Jack paused, only mildly surprised by the darkness surrounding him. The more pressing issue was whether he ended up wherever he was alone or with his Major. Carter had stood next to him when Daniel had placed his hand where he shouldn’t in the first place. “Carter?”

“Here, sir!” Her distinct voice on his left eased the tension in his body. They both were alive and well.

He took off his sunglasses and posed the rhetorical question, “What did I tell Daniel?” Annoyed was a grave understatement.

“Not to touch anything.” Sam raised her weapon and activated the light beam, which danced over the tawny masonry.

“And yet, here we are.” Jack lifted his P90 to inspect the ceiling, composed of rough, rectangular blocks; no window, no air duct, no way out in that direction.

“Sir,” the honorific caught his attention, “there seems to be a corridor.” Her light pointed at an opening, the only one in the chamber.

In the absence of an alternative, Jack agreed, “Let’s find out where we are.” He held his weapon at the ready and sidled up to the unknown. “And how to get out.”

One cautious step after another, they proceeded in unison along the passageway. The crunching sounds of their boots and their own labored breathing disrupted the eerie silence. After twenty, twenty-five yards dimmed lighting appeared at the end of the corridor. Confident, Jack approached the source, only to arrive in another room. At least here, two ventilation slits provided natural light.

In the center of the room, a delicate and graceful figurine poised on top of a corrugated bowl, holding a harp in one hand and a blue stone in the other. Centuries ago, the art piece may have operated as a fountain. Now, fine sand covered half of it.  
  
Sam examined the figurine and noted, “This looks like the statue Daniel touched.”  
  
Jack crinkled his nose. The bricks were smaller and smoother, and a pale, blue enamel coated some of them. Two closed doors – a brittle wooden one on their left, and a burnished bronze one ahead of them – showed two possible routes from this confinement. Above each, an engraved, golden animal resided. One resembled a snake-like being, the other a long-horned creature. “So, we should have ended up here,” he concluded and gestured to the object in front of them.

“Probably,” Sam pondered the implications. “We’re lucky we didn’t end up in the wall, sir.”

Jack cringed. Alien technology in need of calibration always boded ill. Whatever this building hid, he wasn’t keen on finding out. Weighing the pro and cons, the faint traces of daylight above the left one decided for him. “Let’s try that one.”

First, they checked for a handle or hidden switch but didn’t come across anything of help. After that, they pushed and pulled with all their might, but the stubborn portal remained shut. With the back of his hand, Jack wiped away the sheen of sweat on his forehead. “Any brilliant ideas, Carter? I mean, short of blowing it up.”

She gnawed on her bottom lip as she contemplated the possibilities. “It wouldn’t help. The blast would kill us.”

“Yeah, I know. The other one, it is.”

When they approached the shiny partition, a white light emerged from the engraved horns above and swept over them.

Jack flinched and yelled, “Fer crying out loud!” He yanked his weapon up, prepared for the worst.

As soon as the ray had appeared, it vanished, and the door opened halfway with a creaking noise.

He blinked at the unexpected turn of events. “Well, that was easy.” The adrenaline spike in his veins faded.

Not sure if it was a good omen, Sam objected, “Do you think it’s wise to take this way? I mean, this could be a trap.”

“If you have a better idea, be my guest.” The snippy remark came out harsher than intended.

Sam shook her head. “No, sir. I’m out of options.”

Jack could slap himself for his insensitivity and apologized, “Sorry, that was uncalled for. The heat, Daniel’s impetuous curiosity, it’s messing with my head.” As soon as they had stepped through the Stargate, a sense of déjà vu had overcome him. “Let’s see what’s behind door number two. I’d say ‘Ladies First’, but you know…,” he trailed off.

Sam nodded as she sipped on her water.

“I’ll lead. You cover my six. Ready?”

She tucked the canteen on her belt and confirmed, “Yes, sir.” They had to keep going. At least, the temperature here wasn’t as sweltering as outside.

All senses on alert, they squeezed themselves through the narrow crack. Immediately, the disgusting stench of rotten clothes paired with floral nuances assaulted their noses. “Woah, someone should’ve ventilated this place,” Jack exclaimed and signaled to a dimly lit opening on the opposite wall. They pulled their tactical bandana over mouth and nose, and dashed through the semi-darkness to a short corridor that led into another room.

There, they took a deep breath. The air smelled fresher and cleaner with faint traces of jasmine. From two pedestals, diffused light immersed the interior in a sea of pastel shades. A reddish, worn carpet, a lounge area with cushions, and racks with empty vases, bowls, and amphorae radiated a sense of coziness.

The crackle of electronic particles caught them by surprise as a screen in a bare area on the long wall switched on. Without audio, a male character in a blue robe flickered in a distorted and erratic pattern and circled his arms. After a while, two more figures materialized for a split second before the introduction died, and everything went black.

“Well, that was a waste,” Jack declared and took a step to the side as the projection came back to life. A realistic representation of the Colonel and the Major faced them, albeit an utterly naked one.

Sam’s head whipped around as she averted her eyes. She didn’t need to know the anatomical details of her commanding officer. Biting down on her bottom lip, she resisted the temptation. From the corner of her eyes, she observed the Colonel who shifted his weight from one leg onto the other and plucked at the material of his pants. Her curiosity bubbled beneath her outward calmness and won after an intense internal battle. From beneath her lashes, she glimpsed at the male avatar with its tanned chest and ripped stomach. Mesmerized by the trail of curly, salt-and-pepper hair, she glanced lower and gulped... he was well endowed. If that was a visual approximation of the real deal, she would be in serious trouble for the upcoming, sleepless nights. Heat rose in her cheeks, and her tongue wet her suddenly parched lips. The next sequence, however, astonished her, and her jaw dropped. Her avatar’s fingers encircled the counterpart’s flaccid penis and demonstrated how to evoke an impressive erection.

A prickling sensation cruised through her body and curled her toes. God, where were they? A pleasure doom? A sex dungeon? A nightmare?

Eyes still glued to the spectacle, Jack cleared his throat, “How abo-”

“Yessir!” Blushing crimson, Sam rushed the words and fled.

With difficulty, Jack dragged his eyes away from the tantalizing enactment and hurried after her. Hiding the evidence of his arousal became challenging since the image of Carter’s avatar giving him - his avatar, whatever - a hand job had burned itself into his retina. Was she as skilled as the digital copy? The way she tinkered and fiddled with her experiments in her lab implied a certain talent. Involuntarily, his eyes landed on her backside. The material stretched over her taut muscles on every step. Distracted by the enticing sight, he nearly collided with her when she halted. Lightning fast, he turned aside and focused on an unspectacular spot close to his boots. Faking interest in his alleged discovery, he shuffled one foot and managed to get his raging libido a little bit under control.

A slamming sound behind him brought him out of his musings. Lost in their respective thoughts, they hadn’t registered the pompous, golden gate on their way in, and were now trapped in a large chamber with rich embellishments on the walls and a huge, lush bed in the center.

Out of nowhere, string music floated through the air, and twinkling crystals at the ceiling illuminated the place in golden hues. Once more, a screen popped up, bright and clear this time.

Music, bed, visual instructions; Jack did a quick calculation and gave a loud groan as his body responded with another jolt of excitement. Scanning his surroundings in a hurry, he searched for another exit before he embarrassed himself. In a secluded section, he detected a few dark-brown wooden planks. “Ah, there.” He bolted toward the promising structure. Coming to an abrupt halt, his fingers flew over the uneven surface and the frame. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even a splint. Frowning, he tapped against the front. Massive and hollow. Judging by the excellent condition, a protective coating prevented it from deteriorating.

At the same time, Sam stood rooted in her spot and gaped at the informative show in front of her. Their avatars demonstrated how to achieve pleasure in various sexual positions, while the third one gave verbal instructions. The teaching aspect seemed to have priority. Still, Sam angled her head to get a better view of the more intriguing details. Her legs bent at a ninety-degree angle while his han-

“Carter, get your ass over here. Now!” Jack barked.

Startled, she jumped at his gruff command and winced before her feet catapulted her out of her momentary paralysis. Arriving at his side, she stumbled over her words, “Sorry, I… uh… got... distracted.” She scratched herself behind one ear while her interest in the dirt on the floor increased tenfold.

“Nothing to see,” Jack rebuffed as his shoulder shoved against the wooden construction.

“I’ve… uh... I’ve just… you know… that’s… well,” she stammered as her eyes flitted over his groin. Embarrassment tightened its hold and interfered with the ability to form a coherent sentence.

He straightened in slow motion and exhaled. “Carter, that was… is... not us.”

“Yeah, right!” Her hand flew to her mouth. More than ever, she wished for one of Thor’s announced appearances and his knack to beam people out at the most inopportune times. Today, however, she had no such luck.

The ghost of a smirk played around Jack’s lips before his brain kicked in and steered his inappropriate thoughts back. He deflected, “Not the point,” Concentrating on the major task, he unhooked his weapon and placed it on the ground. “Get over here. If we exert enough pressure, we might be able to open this darn door.”

Despite their best efforts, their adversary didn’t budge. Jack kicked the unyielding barrier out of frustration and regretted his impulsiveness as pain shot through his big toe. “Ah, fuck!”

“Umm,… sir?” Sam canted her head toward the artistic depiction of another pose.

“What?” He massaged his affected digit through the thick leather while he hopped on one leg.

“Up there.” Steady, a straight, gray pointer climbed up and down in a red, blinking square.

Jack diverted his attention to the upper right area of the wall and huffed, “We’re on the clock now?”

“Seems so.”

He leaned against the bricks and mused, “And what happens when time’s up?”

No sooner as the words had passed his lips, the answer presented itself in front of them. A fine, silvery vapor engulfed their avatars, who rolled their eyes and sank to the ground.

“We die??? If... we die?” Jack blurted in a high-pitched tone at the ridiculous prospect. What kind of freak show was this? Did these people enjoy torturing their fellow citizens?

“Not if we… you know,” Sam suggested.

“No way, Carter. No one forces me to have sex with you.”

“But how-”

“Let’s fake it,” he interrupted with vehemence. “Think practically. How should this technology know the difference?” It sounded plausible until a silvery beam scanned them once again. “Fer crying out loud!” He picked up his weapon and aimed at the door. “Take cover!” The ricocheting shot forced them both to lay flat on the ground.

Sam’s eyes widened as she mumbled, “That was a poor decision.”

“Why?” Jack grumbled. They were both unharmed and alive.

As she heaved herself up on her knees, she scoffed, “Look for yourself.”

The red squared had halved itself. Jack’s rash decision to shoot had cost them precious time.

Sam’s hand cut through the white light above her as she straightened herself. It stayed with her. “I don’t see any choice but to… get through with it.”

“I’m not going to rape you!” Jack cried out as he got up. She was crazy to demand such a horrendous act from him.

Under different circumstances, Sam would have admired his restraint and gentlemen-like behavior, but their lives were at stake right now. She retorted with palpable anger, “It’s not rape, it’s our only chance to survive!”

Stunned by her outburst, Jack’s voice became small, “How…,” he took a deep breath, and his shoulders sagged, “How can you look at me afterward?”

The downcast posture of the man Sam wasn’t allowed to love tugged at her insides, and her irritation dissolved into thin air. She took one tentative step toward him. “We don’t leave anyone behind?” she offered, though it came out wrong. They didn’t need the military ethos, since the current dilemma tested the personal bond between them. Trust, not duty, hung in the balance. “Friends save each other?” Better, but still not enough to convince him, them. Gathering all her courage, she pleaded, “You refused to leave me once. Don’t do it now. You… I can’t… we… goddammit!” The forbidden words clogged up her throat, and fear clawed at her bones.

Jack’s head shot up at her fragile, yet desperate declaration, so sad and conflicted about them. In his presence, her armor cracked. As with him, yearning and denial, anticipation and remorse wrestled for the upper hand. He made a decision and closed the distance between them until he invaded her personal space. “We keep it in the room?” The echo of the promise from a year ago hovered between them. “And no one needs to know?”

Barely visible, Sam bobbed her head.

“Good, good… that’s… good.” They had overcome their biggest obstacle, the mutual acknowledgment of where they stood.

“But… no marks, no scratches, no… inside… you know,” Sam threw in while she ducked her head.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely!” Jack agreed with raised open palms. Otherwise, it would be hard to explain to Janet how his semen ended up inside of Carter. Inside of her… he would get to know her more than he was supposed to if they pulled through with their foolhardy plan. A part of his body had already approved and surged ahead. To hide the traitor, he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. “So, we’re doing it?” He needed to hear her consent.

His hopeful eyes eased the vice-like grip around her heart. A coy smile blossomed on her face. “Yes, yes, we do.”

Mirroring her timid expression, Jack lifted one hand and ghosted over her arm, shoulder, and throat. He cradled her face and caressed her cheek, temple, and eyebrow, memorizing the soft texture of her skin. Drawn in by an invisible force, his gaze drifted to her slightly parted lips and back up. Slowly, he leaned in.

Sam’s eyes fluttered close at his unexpected tenderness. His unhurried exploration quickened her pulse and sent a tingle through her nether regions. Any second, she would taste him. Something she had yearned for all year.

A sharp pain to her ribcage burst her bubble, and she recoiled. Her service weapon had poked her.

Toying with the clasp, Jack chuckled and offered, “Let me.”

Sam didn’t resist and just observed his efficiency as he removed her P90, jacket and vest, sunglasses, hat, and neckpiece. His own items landed next to hers. When the back of his fingers glided along her neckline, she shuddered and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. The heat in Sam’s face rose on top of her already sizzling desire. The white aura around him fluctuated with golden specks and multiplied his alluring charm.

Encouraged by her subconscious signals, he tightened his arms around her midriff until their breath mingled. Her fingers climbed up his chest and interlaced behind his head. For a few long seconds, he teased her by brushing his nose against hers until he bridged the minuscule gap and bestowed a tentative kiss upon her, nothing more than the delicate touch of a butterfly’s wing. Despite his intention to progress at a slow rate, his body demanded more. The memories of her aggressiveness in the locker room, of her alternate self, of his resignation in the control room, of Jonah and Thera; they all slammed into him. A hurricane of emotions – hunger, lust, and possessiveness – whirled through his mind and consumed him. With fervor, he deepened the kiss.

Taken aback, Sam staggered and clutched his shoulders to steady herself. His vigor unleashed a crazed swarm of buzzing bees in her stomach. When he nudged his leg between hers and kneaded her sweet behind, she dug her fingernails into his flesh in rapture.

Jack hissed, “Carter!”

“Sorry, sir. Got carri-”

His insistent mouth muffled her unwanted apology. She had no idea how much of a turn-on the huskily breathed honorific was. If he ever wanted to face her without a bodily reaction in the field, she had to drop it. He reclined an inch and ordered, “Drop the sir. It makes it difficult to concentrate.”

“Yes, Jack.” His name rolled off her tongue and went straight to his core.

“God, Carter,” he growled and hooked her leg over his thigh. Pressing into her, he flattened her against the wall and circled his hips. “Satisfied?”

Sam gasped at the contact. The solid ridge in his pants rubbed against her most sensitive part. “Oh, fuck! More!” She threw her head back against the cool surface. The controllable flame of desire escalated into a conflagration.

The light above them changed into a vibrant orange hue.

Impatient, he yanked at her shirt, and, once the interfering material was out of his way, his hand traveled up and cupped her breast through her utility bra. Ravenous, he left a trail of licks and nips on the exposed skin between her collarbone and the spot below her ear and latched onto it.

The triple onslaught drove her wild. Her fingers raked through his hair, and she arched her back, striving to melt into him.

When he let go and took a step back, panting and nostrils flaring, she gripped his shirt and hauled him back against her body. Any second without his inflaming touch was one too many. While their moist lips glided against each other, and her tongue tormented him, she roamed over the expanse of his muscular back and butt. She relished in making him shiver as her fingers dipped below the waistband.

Jack retaliated by rolling one nipple between finger and thumb.

Sam’s hips bucked into him and compelled him to break their heated entanglement. “Fuck, Carter,” he puffed and rested his forehead against hers. His erection strained against the fabric and begged to be released.

Nuzzling the side of his face, her fingers loosened his belt buckle, lowered the zipper, and shed the cotton barrier between them. The digital representation hadn’t lied. Long and with a slight upward curve, his erection laid in her palm. Humming in approval, she brushed her thumb over the slit and spread the drop of precum.

“Oh, fuuuu…,” Jack moaned. If he didn’t claim her soon, he would blow his load all over her front. Though the arousing image tempted him, the warning bells in his head blared. As far as he had deciphered this strange alien code, both of them had to get off. Quashing his raging lust, he rumbled, “Turn around.”

She canted her head and squinted while she carried on with her languid strokes.

He stopped her hand and elaborated, “My bad knees won’t hold you. And I don’t want to make the acquaintance of this planet’s version of bedbugs.”

Over his shoulder, Sam grimaced at the shabby and moldy pillows. “Ugh.” In one swift move, she unbuckled and pulled down her pants and panties.

Jack inhaled sharply. “God, Carter. You’re killing me here.” Except for the thin patch of blonde curls, she was clean-shaven. His member twitched in appreciation. As he leaned in to kiss her with reference, one finger slipped between her folds and probed her. Much to his delight, she was already wet, and judging by her eagerness to widen her stance, aching for him to fill her. He withdrew and brought her juices to his lips. A cocktail of seemingly endless possibilities and unconditional trust trickled down his palate. With dark, sparkling eyes, he repeated, “Turn around.”

Sam obeyed and propped her hands against the wall, waiting, longing, smoldering. After what seemed like ages, he spread her buttocks and glided between her legs. On each slippery passage, the tip of his head brushed against her clit, delightfully teasing but not enough to quench her thirst. “Jaaack,” she whimpered, a needy plea to end the torture. Since a chuckle and a pinch to her side were his only reactions, she reached down, and on his next forward motion, she deviated him from his path and guided him inside.

Both groaned at the new, wonderful sensation. For a few seconds, they didn’t move and just savored the physical connection. Too many nights, only their vivid imagination had kept them company. Now, any fantasy paled in comparison.

Luminous purple engulfed them.

Tightening his grip on her waist, Jack pulled halfway out and pushed back in. After a handful of tentative movements, he established an energetic rhythm. The sight of his cock sliding in and out, skin slapping against skin, and the all-consuming warmth around him reduced his perception to one thing only; her. An insatiable addiction named Samantha Carter would occupy his heart from now on until the end of time.

Again and again, he hit her in all the right places and sent wave after wave of pure ecstasy through every fiber of her being. Her insides twisted and coiled at the constant stimulation. Damn, he was talented. “Fas… ahh… gnnhh!” Sam’s voice faltered as he switched to shallow rocking.

Her abandonment peeled away another layer of restraint. With his sturdy arms, Jack hauled her against his front and clutched the base of her throat. His teeth scraped along her neck while he fondled her between her legs. In response, her inner walls clamped down on his shaft. Fuck! His primal groan bounced off the stone blocks. Lapping up the salt on her skin, he rasped, “You’re so tight.” He emphasized the statement with a powerful thrust. “So wet.” Another. “So beautiful.” He buried himself as deep as possible. “A goddamn genius.” And again. “All for me.” He picked up his pace once more. “Only for me.”

An avalanche of sensations crashed over her. The combination of his unrelenting fingers, his deep penetration, and his praise propelled her to the edge. “Jaack,” she mewled and squirmed in his tight embrace. The muscles in her legs tensed to the point of breaking. Afraid to tumble down, she grabbed the back of his head with one hand and anchored herself.

Without mercy, Jack continued his assault. “Do you know how many nights I fantasized about taking you?” His hand descended and kneaded her breasts. “In your lab.” He twisted her nub. “In the elevator.” Her body quivered. “Over General Hammond’s desk.” Placing the sweetest kiss below her ear, he purred, “Come for me, Sam.”

Deafening him with a shriek of pleasure, Sam’s concept of space and time exploded in an array of magnificent colors behind her closed eyelids. Her inner muscles convulsed around him, her fingers tore at his hair, and her synapses blanked in the rapid fire of endorphins.

Jack slowed down and held her through her orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Once the trembles in her body subsided, he asked, “You okay?”

“Hmm, yeah,” she murmured with a dreamy expression.

“Okayyy.” If his arms didn’t keep her upright, her limp and satiated body would sink to the ground. “Are you sure?”

“Yesssss.”

The oscillating blue light around her reminded him of the gruesome reality he had forgotten in the throes of passion. He glanced sideways at the fading red speck and instructed, “Brace yourself on your arms. I’m gonna finish quickly.”

When Carter leaned forward as told, albeit, on wobbly legs, he grasped her hips and plunged in with less frantic thrusts. He wanted to prolong the encounter, but that was selfish. They did it because their lives depended on it, not because it was a mutual declaration of love. Another missed chance slipped through his fingers. Eventually, the tightening feeling in his balls heralded the inevitable end. With a heavy heart, Jack pulled out, bunched up her shirt, and fisted himself. After a few efficient strokes, he spilled himself over her buttocks.

The sight of the pearly streaks on her skin would fuel his fantasies for a very long time.

Sighing, he retrieved his neckpiece from the stack of discarded clothes and wiped her clean. Crumpling it in his hand, he contemplated to keep it as a souvenir but decided against it and threw it away.

In the awkward silence afterward, they dressed and avoided eye contact. Even the joyful, ceremonial crescendo around them couldn’t erase the guilty conscience that lingered.

As Sam clipped her weapon, the cold, metallic reminder of their military relationship suffocated her. Panic rose at the back of her throat.

“Hey, breathe.” Jack’s hand rubbed along her upper arm in soothing motions.

Clenching her sweaty fingers, Sam struggled for air. His worried expression bore into her and screamed the ultimate question, _Are we okay?_ She tried to sound resolute, sure, composed but only croaked between gasps, “Yes, sir.” No, they weren’t okay. How could they? She had tasted the forbidden fruit, and it had been delicious, better than imagined. Now, she craved him even more.

“Carter...,” he paused and debated whether the Colonel or Jack should take control. After a short back and forth in his head, Jack won. “Sam.” Both hands cradled her face. “Look at me.” Her unfocused, glassy eyes darted all over his face. “Breathe in and out.” She followed his instruction and calmed down more and more with each repetition. “Just like that, Sam. In and out.” When her shoulders slumped, he stroked her cheeks. “You’re not alone in this. Despite the dire circumstances, I cherish today’s gift. And someday, when this is all over, and you still want me.” His thumb traced the shape of her lips. “We can come back.”

A lone tear escaped and slid down. “I’ll hold you to it.” She inhaled and blinked, trying to keep the others at bay. “I just hope we don’t… don’t ha… have t-.” In vain, the dam broke.

Jack engulfed her in a loving hug and comforted her. “Not forever. Just a little while longer.” His weapon dug into his flesh. He ignored the discomfort since the sobbing woman in his arms was more important to him. Last time, she had been the strong one. Now, he needed to be her bastion of calm. “Can you hold on to that?”

Sam nodded into his shoulder. It wasn’t much, but all they could have right now. As long as the Goa’uld instilled terror and posed a deadly threat, the duty to defend Earth outweighed her personal needs. Because in the end, she could never forgive herself for the death of millions if she was able to prevent it. She snuffled and searched his face for a sign, an indication that he understood. Adoration and sympathy, but no regret, radiated from him. It restored her equilibrium, and she captured his lips in a meaningful, yet bittersweet kiss; a reassurance for now and a promise for someday. Quietly, she locked her feelings away and handed him the key.

When she released him, he tilted his head back and shouted at the ceiling, “What do you want more? My stellar performance should have taken the door off its hinges! But no, nothing. Do you hear me? I’m better than your boring tutorial.” The century-old ornaments and one flickering overhead light stared back, unimpressed. Displeased, Jack lowered his gaze and noticed the first lines of a smile on Sam’s face. He gave a half-shrug and asked, “So, what next? I’m obviously not much of use.”

Sam snorted. His attempt to lighten the mood worked. She erased the wet trails with her sleeve, and with them, the visible evidence of her meltdown. The two legs of the Tau’ri symbol on his jacket inspired her with confidence. Someday. Her fingers skirted the outline before she broke away from his embrace. Furrowing her brows, she speculated, “Maybe there’s a time delay.” Her keen perception took over.

Her mental ability to shift into an analytical mindset gave Jack hope that she would cope with today’s events. Still, he didn’t know why her observation would be the solution to their still present entrapment problem. “Why?”

“Think about it. Once you… uh,” Even after they had been intimate, the words refused to pass her lips.

“Yeah?” Jack replied with a dumbfounded expression.

“Wouldn’t you want to have enough time to get dressed?” she evaded, although cuddling rested at the tip of her tongue. “I mean, I don’t know what’s behind this door, but I wouldn’t want to face it naked.” A shudder ran down her spine at the possibility of Daniel and Teal’c… she didn’t finish that train of thought.

“How long?” Jack whined. “Because I gotta pee.”

Baffled at his change of subject, Sam looked over her shoulder and tried to sound dignified. “I have no idea,... sir.” She had no clue how this technology functioned, or if the builder had even considered sanitary facilities.

He harrumphed and scuttled away to find a place to relieve himself on the other side of the room.

In the meantime, Sam tapped a finger against her lips and muttered under her breath, “Hmm, there must be...” She inspected, survey, and checked out the door from different angles with an approximate idea but came up empty, no lock, no lever, no console to hot-wire. Just as she contemplated her remaining options, a distinctive click resounded above her.

“Found something?” Jack inquired from behind and took a took a long drink from his canteen.

“Maybe. There was a mechanical noise just a few seconds ago,” Sam stated and tried to pinpoint the location. “Somewhere could be a locking mechanism.”

“Push again?”

“We could try.” They had nothing to lose.

Once again, they positioned themselves. “Okay, open sesame!” Jack bumped his fist against the frame and was flabbergasted as the door executed his wish. “Why only now?” he huffed and narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Don’t,” he warned. “That’s a cruel joke.”

Biting back her grin, she replied, “I wouldn’t dare, sir.”

“Good. Ready, when you are.”

Squaring her shoulders, Sam adjusted her hat and drew her weapon. The mask of the dutiful soldier slotted back into place. Together, they strode through the portal and navigated a spacious, cluttered chamber full of chairs and tables, guided by a beacon of daylight. Once outside, the heat of the midday hit them with full force. Sweat formed on their skin and drenched their clothes.

“Jack! Sam! There you are!” Daniel shouted on their left and sprinted the short distance toward them, closely followed by Teal’c. When he came to a halt in front of them, he bent over, trying to catch his breath. “What… What happened? You disappeared... in a flash of light.”

“And whose fault was it?” Jack quipped as he put on his shades.

Confused, Daniel regarded them. “How could I know? The transcription said... ‘place of learning’.”

Sam’s face glowed in a dark shade of red as she plucked at her sleeve. If anyone noticed, she would blame it on the blazing sun. Disguised by her sunglasses, she eyed the dead trees in the middle of the plaza until she turned back to the conversation between the Colonel and the archeologist out of sheer curiosity. The air of nonchalance surrounded Jack, only his pinkie finger tapping against his weapon gave his unease away.

“Daniel, if I say ‘don’t touch anything’, I mean it.”

“Sorry, it wasn’t deliberate, “Daniel conceded but changed the topic as soon as Jack had accepted the apology with the one-sided curl of his mouth. “Did you find anything of interest inside?” Visible excitement vibrated through his body.

“Nah, just dusty corridors, empty rooms. You know, the usual,” Jack downplayed with a casual wave of his hand.

Sam’s cheeks burned. She could swear Teal’c saw right through their blatant lie as his unfazed gaze pierced a hole in the side of her head. Staring down at her shoelaces, she sunk her fingernails into her thigh. The moderate pain concealed the rising flutter of her nerves.

“Too bad.” Daniel’s hopes deflated. “We found an entry on one side.” Sam’s head snapped toward him. “It led to a room with a bronze door. A beautiful sculpture of a woman holding a harp and a blue stone sat enthroned in the middle.” With both hands, he painted an expressive picture. “It must have been the counterpart to the statue where you vanished. Taking the century-old craftm-”

“We saw your footprints, O’Neill,” Teal’c intervened, “but failed to gain access to the adjacent room.”

Sam swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. The mental image of Daniel and Teal’c catching them in the act surfaced in her mind and amplified her blush. The corners of her mouth twitched as she fumbled for a plausible explanation, “We passed... that room.” Even to her own ears, it sounded like a remarkably stupid statement. Straightening one pocket of her vest, she resisted the urge to defend herself and dig her own grave several feet deeper.

Puzzled, Daniel pressed on, “Why didn’t you leave through that door?” Teal’c cocked an eyebrow to support the obvious question.

Sam’s lips twisted into a nervous smile. “Um...”

Coming to her rescue, the Colonel deadpanned, “We took the scenic route.” He laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and insisted, “How about we find you a nice ruin with plenty of symbols to translate somewhere in the shadow.” Daniel opened his mouth to protest. “Ack! Get going.” Without waiting for a response, Jack shoved him and led SG-1 away from the cursed building.

If the travelers had paid attention, they would have noticed the Babylonian Goddess of Fertility smiled down on them from the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me way too long to figure it out, but the scenario wouldn't leave my mind. No happy ending for now, as it remains canon-compliant.


End file.
